Please, don't read this
by multishipping
Summary: I just want to beta but I need more words :( If you want a good fanfic to read, I recommend Hell Tattoos (SillyKwado), Suddenly I See You (roughdiamond5) or Tumble (GydroZMaa) for Dennor, We'll Meet Again (of course, George de Valier) for USUK, and Ve, We Totally Fooled You. I'm a great author. sarcasm.
1. Canada and America, Moving House

"I'm going to miss this place," Matthew confessed to his half-brother, Alfred. The pair were at their old school, but it was deserted because of the holidays. Memories were there everywhere they looked; Matthew could just see that poor girl being dress coded unfairly, those horrible school lunches, and the sports. It wasn't too bad for him, though. He had friends at lunch to sit with, even if they didn't notice him sometimes, and packed school lunches, so he didn't have to deal with the school's cheap lunches. But in two days, the half-brothers would be moving to a small yet modern town named Anderson in Australia to fulfil the rest of their education, and also because their parents didn't want Trump to win.

"Yeah," Alfred agreed. "But Australia's still a great place. We can make new friends," Matthew sighed anyway. His brother was always so optimistic, and it annoyed him sometimes.

"Alright Alfred, if you're so optimistic then what do you think will happen with your _boyfriend_?"

Alfred blushed before managing to sputter out, "He isn't my boyfriend! And what about yours?"

"At least I can admit that Lars is my boyfriend,"

"Shut up," The half-brothers fell into an awkward silence. After a while, Alfred spoke up. "But really, what will we do about them?"

All Matthew could say was that he didn't know.


	2. Taiwan and Japan (crack and ooc?)

Mei sneaked another peek at Kiku. He seemed to be looking at something, but it was hard to see when he had his back towards her.  
"Come on, just get in there and ask him!" An obnoxious voice in her head rang out. Wait. That was strange, the voice was male.  
"Of course it's male, I'm Deadpool!" Who? "DEADPOOL! You know, by far the best anti-hero from Marvel?" Anti-what? Well, never mind. Mei decided to take the advice of Deadblood-or-whatever-his-name-was- "Deadpool..." -and go up to Kiku. Sneaking up behind him, Mei failed to see the incoming watermelon hurtling towards her until it was too late. Suddenly, the trail of a blade cut the watermelon in half before it hit her.  
"You're welcome," Dead-guy said. "I'm the best fruit ninja of them all." Brushing off the almost-attack, Mei pounced on Kiku, who turned out not to be Kiku.  
"Uhh... Kiku?" The Kiku-imposter woke up from what was probably a good dream. "Huh? Where's Oota-"  
"Who are you?!" Mei cut in.  
"Eh... I'm Tanaka..."  
"Lazy, looks like Kiku... Don't tell me Kiku and Heracles-" Eyes wide, Mei suddenly collapsed, covering her nose. Blood seeped through her hands onto the floor, but her maniacal smile was easily seen.  
"Damn it, Mei. I didn't come here to see you nosebleed all over-"  
"Shut it Deadpool!" Mei quickly looked over at Tanaka to see if he had heard her, but he had fallen asleep already.  
"Aww, how sweet. You _do_ remember my name!"  
"I said _shut it_!"


	3. vampire, new

Secret deals, 'meetings', murder - Luca Popescu could easily handle all of that. It was quite common in the underworld, after all. Dating... not so much. So what was he doing at this moment? Smuggling drugs? Shooting a traitor? Haggling at the black market? 'The Vampire', as people had dubbed him, was currently seated in a small lively café at noon. Luca had just recently found the café and had gone there every day since. No, he wasn't going to do any shady business in the innocent coffee shop. He was merely 'interested' in becoming 'friends' with the easygoing barista, Georgi Iliev, working there. Nothing wrong with that. The said person was taking his order right now, smiling.

"So that's a chicken sandwich and a strawberry yoghurt. Would you like anything else?"

"Um..." Luca paused, pretending to think. Truthfully, he just wanted to extend his time with Georgi, even if it was only a few seconds longer. "Yeah, can I also get a medium... vanilla... thickshake?"

"Sure. Is that all?"

"...Yeah." Georgi walked away, unaware of Luca's sad demeanour. Perhaps they would never see each other outside of the restaurant. The ticket that Georgi gave him hung sadly in his hand. The Romanian's eyes lowered towards the slip, then realised that there was a series of numbers in the corner. _A phone number_, he realised. The Vampire looked up to see Georgi staring at him this time. Smirking, Luca winked and walked up to Georgi, asking him to meet up after his shift was off. Georgi agreed.

* * *

rushed ending is rushed


End file.
